Ducklings
Ducklings are the offspring of ducks. There are five types of duckling in FarmVille: the yellow, brown, blue, red and the white duckling. How to get a Duckling Brown and Yellow Ducklings can be found by harvesting the Duck Pond. Every time you harvest the Duck Pond (once every 24 hours), you have a chance of getting a Yellow or Brown Duckling out of it in addition to the general coin reward for harvesting. The color of the Duckling is determined by what kind of ducks are in your Duck Pond, and the color also determines what kind of ducks can be bred from it. If you just use previous ducks, like the Ugly Duckling or White Swan, you’ll almost always get a Yellow Duckling. If you use a mix of duck types, you may get a Brown Duckling.' ' The White Duckling is a limited edition animal that could be bought for . Its evolution states identical to the Yellow Duckling. Ducklings can also be acquired from wall-posts from friends when (a) they find a duckling in their pond or (b) they successfully evolve their duckling. In the latter case you have the possibility to earn another duckling as a helper if your friend thanks you with a personal wall post. The type of duckling you get will always be the same your friend found or evolved. On March 19th (2011) FarmVille offered a Brown Duckling to all farmers. Evolving These Ducklings can grow up or 'evolve' into several different types of adult duck, duckling or swan. To evolve a Duckling, a player has to receive the help of seven neighbors. When the Duckling is placed on the farm, there is the opportunity to ask friends for help in raising it. There is then only a limited amount of time to raise your Duckling; the faster you collect the help from seven neighbors, the greater the choice of evolved duck forms that you can choose from. This makes it similar to a barn raising, with the difference that each neighbor can only help once with each Duckling. When the seven friends have helped, clicking on the Duckling opens a dialogue which allows the farmer to choose one of the available adult ducks, to share Ducklings via a Facebook wall post, and to thank individual friends by sending them an additional Duckling. The dialogue reads 'Thank your friends by sharing a (type of duck)!', but there does not appear to be any way to actually do this. No Transformation If you don't get seven friends to transform the Duckling, it can do two things: 1) If you have at least 1 friend who has helped, the duckling will transform into the duck which is last (so for the Brown Duckling it would be the Red Billed, and for Yellow, the Ugly Duckling) 2) The duckling will not be able to transform. Evolution table :1 Both ducklings can transform into the Indian Runner, Cayuga, Goldeneye and the Red Billed Duck. :While those ducks, beginning with Indian Runner, are the hardest reward to get for the Yellow Duckling, they are shifted by 3 days for the Brown Duckling. :Therefore, getting them from a Brown Duckling is easier than getting them from a Yellow Duckling. :2The Black Swan, Wood Duck and the Muscovy Duck take the places for the Brown Duckling's fastest time. :3The Scoter Duck, Pekin Duck and Ugly Duckling can only be acquired from a Yellow duckling, but have the biggest time spans for getting them. :4Unlike the other evolved forms, the Ugly Duckling can also be redeemed from a wall post since it's a lost animal. Trivia Since the Ugly Duckling can transform into a Swan, this double transformation of the Yellow Duckling somewhat provides a counterpart to the Brown Duckling's evolved form of the Black Swan. Also note that swans are the most lucrative anatidae, giving 80 coins instead of just 45 coins like other ducks. Known Bugs * If you have multiple ducklings on your farm and transform one of them, it might happen that some of the other ducklings' help count gets reset. In this process the choice of transformations between Yellow Ducklings and Brown Ducklings might also get switched, so you can for example end up with a Yellow Duckling that can transform into a Black Swan. ** You can place those ducklings in the Duck Pond and remove them again to regain your process of friends asked. ** When the transformations are switched, you will give your friends the type of duckling that is normally needed for the transformation. Notably, the personal post will picture the wrong type of duckling that you transformed (In the example, the thank you post would picture a Yellow Duckling, but friends clicking it or the general post would get a Brown Duckling.) * There used to be a bug that would make it impossible to choose a duck type after 7 neighbors helped. Some players experienced this problem only for either Yellow Ducklings or Brown Ducklings. ** Link to the accordant thread on the official Zynga Forum Category:Duckling